


Bugs

by wastelandzbaby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Hallucinations, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, ben is mentioned but not there, this actually happened to me lmao, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandzbaby/pseuds/wastelandzbaby
Summary: One second everything's fine, and the next his walls are teeming with bugs.





	Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy  
> this isn't tagged w drug abuse or any kind of mental illness that could cause hallucinations, bc i don't do drugs and am not diagnosed with anything that would cause them and this is based on experience, so!! deathdrop!! this exact thing happened to me a little while ago n i'm sad so why not vent amirite  
> idk how to write klaus outside of cute brotherly bonding w him & five so pls excuse if he's a little off??

The walls are crawling with them.

Klaus had gotten up to put a picture back on the wall - a blurry photo of a smiling Ben, flimsy at the edges from being fondly handled, stuck up with tape that had begun to curl - and suddenly he found himself frozen, picture still in his hands, staring at the walls.

Thick black lines of soot crawled down them at a snail pace, steadily accelerating the closwer they got to the ground. The same sooty streaks began leaking from the wardrobe, the desk, the bed, every orifice of his room - and then launching off the walls, fluttering towards him in a hurry, long smudges replaced with smattering dots of inky black. He whimpered, clenching his jaw, reminding himself that his siblings were still asleep - that he was meant to be, too - and batted his arms around his face, blinking quickly, scrunching his nose up.

In a moment of bravery, he slammed the photo onto the wall, holding it until it stuck; the inky blots began to run down to his fingertips and up to his wrist, and he flinched back before they could touch him, eyes wide with fragile fear. He scanned the room with prey's vision, watching the black smudges run towards him like smears of coal.

"Fuck," he muttered softly, rubbing at his face, eyes still wide, staring at the smudges where clear air should be; "Fuck me."

Not allowing himself another moment of hesitation, he slammed his hand onto the light switch, plunging his room into the inky blackness that had been swarming like bugs a moment before.

Bracing himself for impact, he clicked them back on, pressed against the wall, one hand on the doorknob.

...

There was nothing there.

"Fuck," he whined exasperatedly, clicking the lights off once more, flinging himself onto his bed and suffocating himself in the darkness that plagued him.


End file.
